


【银英/双璧】狄拉克海上的黑帆

by IreneLiebe



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Multi, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneLiebe/pseuds/IreneLiebe
Summary: 灵感来源：《狄拉克海上的涟漪》，杰弗里·兰迪斯，1990。以及所有的时间穿越小说。简介：米达麦亚和罗严塔尔的五次会面。或者说，穿越狄拉克海的特里斯坦，与升起黑帆的伊索尔德。BGM：Elizabeth - Ashram
Relationships: Wolfgang Mittermeyer & Oskar von Reuenthal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【银英/双璧】狄拉克海上的黑帆

帝国历480年，伊谢尔伦要塞，“后费沙”酒吧。

没有人知道下一场战争会在何时打响。因此，下级军官们习惯性地庆祝两场战争中短暂的空隙，用啤酒和性爱搪塞沉沉睡去的夜晚，为漫长星途积攒谈资。

沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚中尉时年二十一岁，拥有被上级夸赞的“光明的前程”和一位甜美可人的女友。尽管他从来不好意思承认爱芳格林同样对他芳心暗许，但每次他掏出钱包买单，无意中露出的少女照片已经为他谢绝了所有“下半夜的活动”。

当他离开酒吧时，夜晚处于一种绝妙的平衡中。不会早得让人意犹未尽，也不会晚得消磨意志、陷入危险的颓靡。米达麦亚将军服搭在手腕上，推开酒吧的后门，打算走一条更便捷的小路。

出乎他的意料，后门直通的小巷里围着一群人。准确地说，是一群警察。

领头的警察挥手叫来两个医生模样、推着担架的人，其中一个弯下腰在角落里抱住了什么东西。手电筒的光束很快打向角落，先弯下腰的人扭头向后呼喊，他的同伴放开担架，也过来帮忙。他们合力抱住了角落里的东西，向上腾挪。

随着光束的偏移，米达麦亚终于看清，他们抬上担架的是一个人——一个男人，甚至是一具尸体。

因为，那里有太多血了。

从角落拖到担架，半步的距离，地上已经积了小小一个血泊。担架上的男人有着过分高挑的身躯，以至于标准长度的担架容纳不下他的双腿。男人穿着类似军服下装的裤子，血从他的裤管流到靴子上，自膝盖以下都浸透。

米达麦亚想了一会儿男人穿着的是不是帝国军的军服——很像，但他能说出不一样。男人的上半身被医生们挡住了，他们似乎在对他的胸口做某些处理，可能是止血。或者单纯清理创口，并不抱有治愈的希望。

米达麦亚在巷口站了很久，看着警察和医生处理这具倒在酒吧后门的躯体。这并非稀奇事。太多愚蠢又冲动的年轻人愿意用决斗为生命画上最后注脚，这可能又是一桩意气用事的惨痛结果。似乎医生也是这么想的。因为他们并没有用上更高级的生命维持设施。除颤仪，没有，呼吸机，没有。他们只是很草率地拿出电筒，照射男人的瞳孔。

警察也探头过来，想要确定这具身体的死亡。但他忽然打了个颤，随即别过脸去，啐了一声。米达麦亚没有听清他骂了什么。本能地，他转过身去，离开幽深的小巷，走回到“后费沙”酒吧的后门。

“米达麦亚！”他的同僚们叫他。半是欣喜，半是戏谑。“来得正是时候。一场好戏正要开场呢！”

米达麦亚刚想说他只是穿过酒吧，从前门离开。但显然酒吧已陷入了一场狂欢，勒令无人可以提前退场。

“为一个女人。”他的同僚兴致勃勃地讲解，“看，那就是罗严塔尔。”

米达麦亚抬头看了一眼。处于混乱中心的男人正好转过身，仿佛一颗邪恶行星坍缩成黑洞，吸引周遭所有不怀好意目光。米达麦亚看到了他的眼睛。蓝黑双色的眼瞳在他脸上停留一秒钟，然后平滑地掠过。

那是米达麦亚第一次遇见罗严塔尔。

他们迅速成为朋友。

起初，令人惊奇的在于罗严塔尔竟然能够交到朋友。其后，米达麦亚令所有认识他的人大跌眼镜。在认识罗严塔尔之前，米达麦亚如蜂蜜般醇厚的笑容让他在所有聚会中成为人群的焦点，尽管他从不这样认为。但自从他俩结下了令人不解的友谊，米达麦亚自动地将所有空闲时间划拨给了这位在“女人和打架”上颇有威名的同级军官。他们花很长时间黏在一起，喝酒、打牌、在桌球上打赌、在“后费沙”酒吧的后门打架——通常为了教训一群不怀好意的贵族子弟，偶尔也互相打架，因为罗严塔尔不合时宜的冷笑癖。

“罗严塔尔是我的朋友。”米达麦亚上校总是这么说。所以，当罗严塔尔冷笑着回绝了米达麦亚让他担任婚宴伴郎的邀请时，所有嫉妒这段友谊的人都对米达麦亚说，罗严塔尔上校并不将您当做对等的友人。

“你的话太武断了。”米达麦亚皱眉说，“罗严塔尔有他的理由。我绝不是在为他开脱。”

在内心深处，米达麦亚对罗严塔尔甚至有深深的愧疚：他知道友人因幼年的经历，绝不可能有正常的家庭。因此，当他自己获得世俗的幸福，他为友人在情感方面注定的缺失而抱憾。

所以，当罗严塔尔短暂出现在婚礼上、并单膝跪地向新娘右手赠与一吻，随后转身离开，米达麦亚发自内心地为罗严塔尔高兴。

婚礼后的宴席持续到晚上。米达麦亚喝了太多太甜的香槟，胃里被这种细腻的气泡填满。他吻了吻新婚妻子的脸颊，以“呼吸空气”为由逃上宴会厅背后的露台。

这只是每个男人都会有的婚前恐慌罢了，他安慰自己。

米达麦亚做了好几次深呼吸。当他终于打算回到宴席上时，身后传来熟悉的声音：

“米达麦亚。”

罗严塔尔站在他身后。

“罗严塔尔！我以为你不会来了。你说过你绝不会挤进我的亲戚们中——那很失礼，我得说。”

罗严塔尔向他笑笑。他看上去很疲惫，但仍然锋利得像一柄剑。“我食言了。”他简短地回答。

米达麦亚眨眨眼。“没关系。你能来，我很高兴。今天下午，你走得太快了，我还没来得及将你介绍给爱芳。婚礼结束后她一直问我，‘你英俊的黑发朋友是谁呀，老公’？还好她没问太多次，不然我一定会嫉妒的。”

说起自己的新婚妻子，米达麦亚沉浸在喜悦中以至于忘记了罗严塔尔非同寻常的沉默。

“哦。”他打了个顿，有些不好意思地抓抓耳朵，“我们回大厅说吧。这里太冷了。”

“就在这里。”罗严塔尔忽然抓住他的手，近乎急迫地说，“米达麦亚，就在这里说。”

“呃，好的。但爱芳还在等我——”

“不会占用太多时间。”罗严塔尔说。他回答得太过笃定，米达麦亚根本没有拒绝的理由。

他们走到了一扇敞开的窗户外，借着光线，米达麦亚看到罗严塔尔穿着有些皱了的白衬衫。“虽然是晚宴，你也像下午那样装扮一下啊！”他有些不悦地指责自己的友人。

罗严塔尔沉默了一阵。然后他低声说：“抱歉。这是我能找到的……最好的衣服了。”

米达麦亚耸耸肩。他很快被罗严塔尔右手里的东西吸引了。“你用餐巾折了一只船？”

罗严塔尔低头看着那只白色的小船。“等你的时候折的。”

米达麦亚说：“你把折的方法教给我，我就原谅你从我的婚宴上偷餐巾。”他撇撇嘴，没意识到自己的举动过分孩子气。

罗严塔尔说：“……好。”

他拆开餐巾，借着窗户里透出的烛光，仔细地为米达麦亚讲解，如何用一张正方形的餐巾折出小船。他的手指长而灵活，曾经罗严塔尔告诉过他，他会演奏钢琴和小提琴。

“就是这样。”罗严塔尔说，“你来试试？”

米达麦亚回过神来——香槟让他丧失部分注意力，错过了好些步骤。他折得不太顺利，但还是兴致勃勃：“学会了可以折给爱芳看。”

他没看到罗严塔尔脸上的表情。米达麦亚低着头，努力和小小一方餐巾纸作斗争，光线照亮他蜂蜜色的头发，让人想起奥丁乡下的阳光、新出炉的蛋糕和世界上所有美好的事物。

“呼——折好了！“米达麦亚将小船托在手掌里，看了看，忽然发现不对劲，“怎么是黑色的？”

罗严塔尔说：“你忘了翻面。”

米达麦亚懊恼地叹一口气。他准备拆掉重折，罗严塔尔按住了他的手。“就让它这样吧。”

那只黑帆的小船被米达麦亚放在了窗台上。夜风传堂而过，露台的确很冷。米达麦亚耸耸肩：“我得回去了。新郎可不能迟到啊，不然爱芳会埋怨我的。”

“米达麦亚。”罗严塔尔忽然揽住米达麦亚的肩膀。他的声线竟然在颤抖，该怪罪于天气还是情感？米达麦亚疑惑地抬起头，罗严塔尔将他带到自己身前，伸出双臂，抱住了他。

“罗——”

“我很抱歉。”罗严塔尔说，他的声音是一种前所未有的痛苦。他并非是情感倾于外露的人，唯有酒精能让他发出几声冷笑，但现在他的身上闻不到酒味。如果非得说，罗严塔尔身上有硝烟的味道，仿佛上一刻他还身在战场。

米达麦亚迟疑地伸出手，回抱住了他。“没关系的，罗严塔尔。”

被他抱住的人全身都在颤抖。过了很久，罗严塔尔才放松怀抱，他的声线趋于破碎。“你并不知道我在为什么道歉，米达麦亚。”

“呃……”被他说中的人有些尴尬地别过脸去。但很快米达麦亚用他一贯轻快的语调说，“没关系，罗严塔尔，我知道你时不时会陷入诗人的情绪中。但……没关系。无论你做了什么，我都原谅你。”

罗严塔尔似乎发出一声啜泣。这太奇怪了。但他的脸色依然苍白，并没有染上情绪激动带来的红晕。“谢谢。”他说，然后他将米达麦亚往外推开，再开口时声音已恢复正常，“回去吧，米达麦亚。迟到可不是一个好习惯。”

米达麦亚拍了拍他的背，然后松开怀抱，走回宴会厅门口。在门口时他对罗严塔尔说：“你不过来吗？先走也不是个好习惯。”

罗严塔尔摇摇头。他伫立晚风中如大理石雕像，额头都泛着冷白。“米达麦亚！”

米达麦亚最后一次转过身来。

罗严塔尔问：“是白帆还是黑帆？”

米达麦亚没有听懂。当他回神时，罗严塔尔已如鬼魅般消失不见。唯有小小一只餐巾折成的帆船，安静躺在窗台上。

那只船是黑帆。

他再次遇见那只船，很不幸的，是在罗严塔尔将他从监狱里救出后。

缪杰尔上将和他的红发友人向米达麦亚表达了关切，但米达麦亚仍然谢绝了去公爵府上休养的好意。罗严塔尔赞同他的决定，并亲自将他送回公寓。米达麦亚上楼后，推开窗子，向等在楼下的罗严塔尔挥挥手。瘦高的友人裹着一身风衣，在深夜里仰起头看了他一眼，然后转身离开。

送走罗严塔尔，米达麦亚终于卸去全身力气，瘫倒在床上。他连脏污的军服都懒得换下，因为审讯对身心都是一场漫长的折磨。

他迫不及待地沉入睡眠。到了后半夜，他开始发烧。

米达麦亚想喝水，他的嘴唇已经干裂，似乎能舔到渗出的血珠子。但他已经累得手臂也抬不起来，更无法迈开双腿去给自己倒水。

他要被自己烧死了。但预想中的酷热并没有到来，一条沾着水的毛巾盖上了他的额头。

米达麦亚睁开眼。房间里没有开灯，他费了很大的劲，才辨认出床边的身影：“……罗严塔尔？”

他的友人沉默着移开覆盖在额头上的毛巾，那块毛巾已经被额头的热度烫得温热。罗严塔尔的手指划过米达麦亚的眉毛、颧骨，然后犹豫着收回。“我去换一条新的。”罗严塔尔说。

几乎处于本能，米达麦亚伸手拉住了他。“留下来，陪着我。”他无意识地喃喃道：“好热……”

罗严塔尔被他拉住的手腕剧烈地颤抖。但他听话地坐回床边，按开一盏灯。

昏黄的光线只够照亮他侧脸。米达麦亚偏了偏脑袋，看到罗严塔尔穿着一身白衬衫，款式却和早些时候风衣里的衬衫不同。

果然是爱美的“名花终结者”啊，还要换一趟衬衫。

“喂，罗严塔尔。怎么又回来了？说好了明天早上在军部见面的。”米达麦亚嘟囔着。

罗严塔尔说：“不放心你。”他的声音像深夜的潮水拍打砂石，浮浮沉沉，忽远忽近。米达麦亚感受到罗严塔尔的手指再度按上他的额头，仿佛在用身体测试他的温度。

“睡一觉就好了。我又不是女人，哪有这么娇弱。”米达麦亚说。但他知道自己的确是生病了，但装可怜的话他是绝不会对友人说的。

罗严塔尔轻轻笑了。“热得睡不着？”他问。

后颈的潮湿闷热的确干扰睡意。米达麦亚哼了一声。

罗严塔尔说：“要不要听睡前故事？”

米达麦亚撕开眼皮，望了望罗严塔尔，戏谑地说：“从哪里学来的这种本领？别告诉我你去幼儿园当义工。”

罗严塔尔揉了一把他的头发：“像小孩子一样。”然后，他坐到米达麦亚枕头边，让对方的脑袋靠在自己腿侧，轻轻梳弄米达麦亚的头发。

“米达麦亚，我是来自未来的人。”

“呃……我不知道你还有预言的天赋。”

罗严塔尔一本正经地摇摇头。“不，我就是知道。”他的声音低沉柔和，不快也不慢，是最好的催眠药，“我们会当上元帅。我和你，我们是新王朝的功勋大臣。”

“什么新王朝？”米达麦亚的脑袋有些迷糊了。

“一个由更伟大君主统治的新王朝。”罗严塔尔说。“我们会拥有自己的舰队和军官，你会成为舰队总司令官，米达麦亚。”

“干杯。”米达麦亚很富有幽默精神地说。

罗严塔尔说：“相信我。你会成为受人爱戴的元帅，你会有美满的家庭和真挚的友谊，你会获得幸福的，米达麦亚。”

米达麦亚反问：“那你呢？说说你自己吧，罗严塔尔。”

回答他的是长久的沉默。直到睡眠打败了热潮，将他拽入黑甜的深渊，米达麦亚隐约感到，罗严塔尔按灭了灯，然后俯身过来。他的嘴唇碰上米达麦亚的前额，过了很久才移开。

“我会留在这里。”罗严塔尔说，“我一直都在。”

第二天，米达麦亚睁开眼，看到床头柜上放着的一杯水和一只小小的、纸叠的小船。

他喝了水，将小船揣到口袋里，像往常一样去军部报道。

“罗严塔尔，昨晚——”看到友人的身影，米达麦亚决定好好感谢罗严塔尔昨晚的照顾。

但他的友人只是很平常地向他打了招呼：“昨晚睡得好吗？身体恢复的怎么样？”

米达麦亚的手指抓住了口袋里的小船。罗严塔尔的表现没有超出友人的关切，这让他开始犹豫，是否该提起昨晚的对话。或许罗严塔尔不想再提了。

想到这里，米达麦亚挠了挠蜂蜜色的头发，笑着说：“睡得很好，多亏你了。”

等到罗严克拉姆王朝成立，他和罗严塔尔分别获封宇宙舰队总司令官和统帅总部部长后，米达麦亚忽然想起多年前的夜晚，罗严塔尔对他做出的预言。

“没想到，你真有预言家的本领啊！”米达麦亚对罗严塔尔说。

然而罗严塔尔却皱眉问道：“什么预言？”他并没有在预言的话题上花费太多时间，而是饮尽杯中美酒，将空了的杯子放回桌上，姿势优雅地抬起手支撑额头，微抬下颌，蓝黑双色的瞳孔因醉意而放大。

“我该走了。爱芳可能已经睡了，不能让她一个人待在家里。”米达麦亚向美酒的主人告辞。

罗严塔尔说：“请便。”

米达麦亚走出罗严塔尔的住宅，支起军装大衣的领口，走上熟悉的回家的道路。经过某个拐角后，他差点撞上身前的人。

看清面前之人的长相后，米达麦亚惊讶地说：“罗严塔尔！你怎么在这里？我以为你还呆在家里。”

罗严塔尔说：“那个‘罗严塔尔’的确在家。”

米达麦亚困惑地偏偏脑袋：“但是——难道有两个罗严塔尔？”

“不。米达麦亚，我把你搞糊涂了。”罗严塔尔很宽宏大量地摆摆手，白衬衫卷到手肘，露出的手腕在深沉夜色中显得过分瘦削，“我不是罗严塔尔，我是来自未来的幽灵。”

米达麦亚看了他很久。然后，蜂蜜色头发的总司令说：“我想你的确喝了太多香槟。”

“你以为我在说醉话吗，米达麦亚？”罗严塔尔低声说，“我们还会再见的。不，不是在明天的早朝，那个‘罗严塔尔’不是我……再等等，我们会再见的。”

“你说得好像这件事已经发生过了。不过，我想你的确有预言的本领——在某个晚上，你预言了我们都会成为元帅。现在预言成真了。”米达麦亚耸耸肩，“无论如何，我得说那很了不起。”

“是吗？”罗严塔尔眯了眯眼。他狭长的双眼流露出若有所思的神情，过了很久，才说到：“我想，你说的事应该发生在你的过去，我的未来。”

米达麦亚尝试理解罗严塔尔所说的每一个词，但他最终还是挫败地放弃了：“等等，罗严塔尔……你说得好像我们从时间的两端来。但这不可能呀！自从我遇见你，之后的每一天几乎都是我们一起度过的，你根本没有机会去扮演什么‘未来的幽灵’。”

罗严塔尔向他微笑，却并不解释：“那么，将我当成一个梦境吧，或者随便什么。我说过，我们会再见的，到那时，我会讲给你听的。”

“罗严塔尔！——”

然而，他的友人轻盈地转过拐角，当米达麦亚追上去时，目光所及只有空荡荡的街道。

事后，尽管米达麦亚试图说服自己，那晚在拐角遇到的的确只是梦魇的幽灵，但“罗严塔尔”的话在他耳畔不断回响：我们还会再见的。

于是，当米达麦亚结束了“应皇帝之命的歌剧院之旅”，站在剧院门口等计程车到来，他注意到剧院的大幅海报前站着一个沉默的男人。

“罗严塔尔！”米达麦亚惊讶地喊出声，“你该在海尼森啊！”

罗严塔尔抬起头，沉默地看了米达麦亚一眼。这时候，计程车已经到了，罗严塔尔抢先一步坐进车里，米达麦亚犹豫了一会儿，也坐了进去。罗严塔尔调出面板，很熟练地输入了费沙最负盛名的餐馆的地址，然后简短地解释道：“我饿了。”  
米达麦亚说：“你还没告诉我，怎么从海尼森回来了。”  
罗严塔尔看着他。他蓝黑双色的异瞳凝视着米达麦亚，然后缓缓移开目光。最终他说：“‘罗严塔尔’的确还在海尼森。”他轻轻笑了，“如你所见，我只是一个幽灵。”

“‘来自未来的幽灵。’”米达麦亚接过他的话。

罗严塔尔微微皱眉，然后他点头：“看来你已经见过未来的我了。”

米达麦亚说：“好吧。罗严塔尔，我想我必须得问为什么？上次你说了一堆预言和幽灵之类的话，又说我们还会再见面的。现在我需要一个解释。”

罗严塔尔却别过脸看向窗外。“餐馆到了。在美酒的作用下，或许你能更容易地理解这个故事。”

他们找了一张僻静角落里的桌子。罗严塔尔挥手让侍者端上红酒，侍者离开后米达麦亚立刻问：“现在可以告诉我了吧？”但罗严塔尔只是端起酒杯，轻轻摇晃着，观察深红色液体从杯壁上轻轻滑下。

“米达麦亚。“罗严塔尔说，“‘人不能两次踏入同一条河流。’”

“好吧，我了解你作为哲学家的本质。但那有什么关系呢？”

罗严塔尔放下酒杯。他向米达麦亚意味不明地笑笑：“但是，人可以两次踏入同一片海洋。”

“你把我搞糊涂了。”米达麦亚抱着胳膊。

“狄拉克海，一片无限稠密的负能量粒子的海洋。”罗严塔尔说，“当然，考虑到你的物理能力，我尽量简化。”他似乎克制不住自己的冷笑癖，但在米达麦亚恼怒的瞪视下并没有表露出来，“你应该知道，我们的旗舰装备了最先进的加速器。当速度达到一个峰值，旗舰就会在无形的狄拉克海中撞出一片涟漪。正负电子相撞并湮灭，由此，狄拉克海赠予了我返回过去的能量。就像这样，”罗严塔尔端起酒杯向上摇晃，几滴红酒脱离地心引力向上跳跃，然后落入杯中，“但是，它只是短暂地借给我能量。我不能长久地在过去停留，因为我终究要回到身处的时代，将它的恩赐一并奉还。”

“哇哦。”米达麦亚说，“所以，你是从未来返回过去的？如果我没理解错的话，因为你将特里斯坦加速到了一个峰值？”他很费力地理解罗严塔尔语焉不详的解释，“我还是不能相信。如果回到过去的方法真有这么简单，那么所有旗舰的指挥官都应该在战败前逃回过去，阻止自己做出愚蠢的决定。”

闻言，罗严塔尔似乎瑟缩了一下。他喝了一口酒，苍白的颧骨终于染上血色。“我想他们不能。”罗严塔尔缓慢地说，“遵循因果定律，过去无法改变。”他仓促地笑了一下，“而且，激发能量所需要的速度是非常危险的。通常头脑清醒的指挥官不会做出这种决定。”

“那么，为什么你做出了这个决定？”米达麦亚问，“你一直没告诉我，为什么要回到过去。”

“哦，第一次只是偶然。”罗严塔尔说。他似乎有意避开米达麦亚探询的目光，“但我发现这个方法很好用。于是，我又用了一次。”

他的食指敲了敲酒杯的杯沿，神色若有所思：“我一共回去了五次。”

“五次！”米达麦亚忍不住大声叫道，“这太危险了！”

“那时我正处在极端危险的境地。”罗严塔尔喝了一口红酒，嘴角挂着嘲弄的笑意，“回到过去对我而言更像一种救赎。”

“等等，”米达麦亚说，“五次？你怎么知道是五次？你说过，我和你的相遇发生在我的过去，你的未来——”

“下一次见面时，你告诉我的。”罗严塔尔说，“那是我第一次回到过去。也是你最后一次见到我。”

“为什么你这么肯定？”米达麦亚的手指抓紧桌布，他隐约感到不安，“发生了什么，罗严塔尔？是什么让你一次次回到过去？”

“米达麦亚。”罗严塔尔没有正面回答，“我听说你会用桌布折小船。给我折一只吧，尽管这个要求听上去很荒谬。”

米达麦亚看着罗严塔尔的双眼，直到后者被灼痛般移开视线。“是未来的我告诉你的？”

罗严塔尔说：“是的。你或许听过特里斯坦和伊索尔德的故事？我注意到剧院的海报上有这部歌剧。”

米达麦亚摇头：“不，皇帝陛下邀请我看的是另一部歌剧，《尼伯龙根的指环》。你说的那部《特里斯坦和伊索尔德》讲了什么？另外，你的旗舰也叫特里斯坦。”

“不，那只是一个巧合。”罗严塔尔否认。“算了，那不重要。给我折只小船吧……就当为了满足一个幽灵的好奇心。”

尽管米达麦亚对罗严塔尔自称“幽灵”的方式很反感，但他还是扯下餐巾，折出一只小船。

“又折反了。”眼前的小船黑色朝外，白色朝内，本是餐巾背面的灰黑色织物被翻在了外面，米达麦亚有些不悦地撇撇嘴，“每次都会忘了翻面。”

“黑帆。”罗严塔尔若有所思地说。“你说你每次都折错。是这个意思吗，米达麦亚。”

他最后一句话的声音太轻以至于米达麦亚没能听见。米达麦亚说：“说起来，折小船的方法还是你教给我的。”

“是吗？”罗严塔尔漫不经心地问。他抬头看了一眼悬挂在墙上的钟表，然后动作优雅地站起身，对米达麦亚说，“时间不够了。请原谅我提前离席。”

“你要回去了？回到，呃，‘你的未来’？”米达麦亚问。

罗严塔尔向他微笑：“期待我们的下一次见面。”

“等等，罗严塔尔，下一次是什么时候？”米达麦亚站起来，但罗严塔尔却迅速地转身，不带任何留恋地隐没在巨大枝形吊灯的光芒中。

米达麦亚等待着与来自未来的罗严塔尔的下一次会面。

“现在”的罗严塔尔正在海尼森行星担任总督，米达麦亚并没有告诉他那天晚上的奇遇。出于某种对未来的不安，他选择将这件事当作自己一个人的秘密。

新帝国历002年10月26日，米达麦亚给罗严塔尔打了视频电话，庆祝他的三十三岁生日。挂断电话后，米达麦亚和妻子说要出去走走。他穿着便装，走到费沙歌剧院楼下，看到悬挂着的大幅海报：《特里斯坦和伊索尔德》。

他买了票，一张。

演出结束后，米达麦亚的掌心里全是冷汗。他终于明白所谓的“白帆”和“黑帆”，但他却又什么都不理解。他想起很多年前，在婚礼结束后的宴席，罗严塔尔穿着一身并不整洁的白衬衫，和自己在露台上的对话。

罗严塔尔教给他如何用餐巾纸折一只小船。他走神了，因此忘记翻面，折出一只黑色的失败品。“是白帆还是黑帆？”罗严塔尔问。

那时候米达麦亚并不懂得其中的含义。因此罗严塔尔也没能等到一个回答。

现在他终于明白了，但同样的，他也无法给出回答。

他所能做的，只有在午夜梦回时，反复地检阅记忆，捉摸那些反常的片段，拼凑出故事的原貌。最后他失败地发现，他已经与未来的罗严塔尔相遇过四次了。那么接下来的，就是最后一次。

时间平滑地向前推移，在米达麦亚想清楚之前，皇帝带着少数的舰队前往干达尔巴星系的乌鲁瓦希行星。命运的石子不可避免地滑入深渊，最后，罗严塔尔举起了反旗。

米达麦亚最后一次见到“罗严塔尔”，是在人狼的甲板上。

那是罗严塔尔第一次穿越回过去。他显然没有搞清楚情况，直到米达麦亚近乎粗暴地把他从地上拽起来，扯着他的衣领往他脸上揍了一拳。

罗严塔尔显然很想打回去。但他也认出了身处的环境，于是冷笑道：“米达麦亚，我竟不知何时被你俘虏上了人狼。”

米达麦亚说：“12月10日。”

罗严塔尔问：“什么？今天是12月12日。”

米达麦亚深深吸了一口气。他近乎疲惫地说：“你回到了过去，罗严塔尔。”

罗严塔尔用一种荒谬的眼神看着他。“是谁醉在了这一场‘沾染血腥的梦’里？”

“你总会相信的。”米达麦亚说，“是你告诉我这些关于时间旅行、海洋、河流和帆船的故事。无论如何，你总会相信的。五次，你回到过去五次。”

“我为什么要这么做，米达麦亚？”罗严塔尔玩味地问。“我们正在交战，我如何能确认这不是你一次迷惑我身心的尝试？”

“罗严塔尔——”米达麦亚难以忍受地说，“你现在在我的旗舰上。我可以立刻掉头把你送到皇帝面前，请求他宽宏大量饶你一命。”

“我很感动。”罗严塔尔嘲讽地说，“你对皇帝的衷心胜过了对我的友谊。”

“你知道我并非如此。”米达麦亚说，但他无法掩饰声音中的痛苦，“我愿意用性命唤回你的执迷不悟。”

“那么，和我一起走吧。”罗严塔尔说，“至少，在我所知的，‘两天后的未来’，我军依然拥有取胜的优势。和我回到未来吧，只有我们，只为我们。”

“我不能。”米达麦亚回绝了他，罗严塔尔并没有感到意外。他甚至微微笑了：“换个话题吧。你说我回到过去五次？“

“是的，这是你的第一次。”也是我的最后一次，米达麦亚想。

“看来每次我的回归都有你的参与。”罗严塔尔很快抓住了米达麦亚话语背后的含义。

“是的。你总是莫名其妙地出现，然后一下子消失不见。”米达麦亚说，“每次回到过去，你都进入更靠前的时间。为了不打破因果关系，我猜是这个原因。”

罗严塔尔眯起眼。“这么说，这是你最后一次见到我。”他斟酌着字句。

米达麦亚张了张嘴。他发现自己无法发出任何声音。

——是吗，罗严塔尔？在双璧相击的战争结束后，我们还能再相见吗？

“我开始相信了。”罗严塔尔说，“刚才，我将特里斯坦加速到了一个近乎疯狂的程度……贝根格伦说我在自杀，但那也无所谓了。”他深深地看了米达麦亚一眼，“如果回到过去需要这种疯狂的速度，我想我也足够疯狂。”

“无论如何……你有什么话想和我说吗，米达麦亚？作为最后的赠言。”

米达麦亚张着嘴，摇了摇头。过了很久，他才听到自己干巴巴的声音：“我看了一部歌剧。《特里斯坦和伊索尔德》。”

罗严塔尔抬起眉毛：“你竟然想和我讨论歌剧？”

米达麦亚说：“不。你教过我怎么折纸船，但每次我都会搞错。”他的嘴不听大脑的控制，接着往下说，“那不是我的答案，罗严塔尔，我是说——”

“米达麦亚！“罗严塔尔忽然叫住他，“我的手！”他将双手举到面前，难以置信地望着它们逐渐变淡、变透明，看起来像信号断断续续时的全息影像。

“天啊，罗严塔尔，不要走——拜托！”米达麦亚试图抓住罗严塔尔逐渐消逝的身体，但他的手仿佛伸入一个磁场，只触碰到微麻的电流。

罗严塔尔没有说话。他蓝黑双色的瞳孔仍然停留在米达麦亚身上，并逐渐消融直至成为一个残影。“未来的幽灵”，罗严塔尔这么称呼自己。他最终还是回到了属于自己的未来。

那也的确是米达麦亚最后一次遇见罗严塔尔。

* * *

_*时间旅行必须受两个条件的约束：能量守恒定律和因果关系。在过去出现需要的能量只能借自狄拉克海。另外，因为狄拉克海的波纹以逆时向扩散，所以只能向过去传送。只要传送对象没有延误及时返回，现在的能量是被保存起来的。因果关系的法则保证了过去的行为不能影响现在。_

在实际的操作中，只要够快，你就能够在狄拉克海上撞出波澜。

具体而言，将帝国军的旗舰加速到正常行驶速度的2.5倍并保持该速度行驶一小时，你撞出的波澜就能带给你足够的能量，将你带回过去。一次比一次远，因为狄拉克海上的波纹是不可逆的。

一般的旗舰无法以正常速度的2.5倍行驶一小时。其一，它们没有足够的起动能量；其二，这样做是相当危险的，通常超速1.5倍时旗舰就会自动报警并阻止继续加速。

但凡事皆有例外。特里斯坦，作为帝国军元帅、海尼森总督的旗舰，拥有堪称庞大的能源供应。同时，它不幸又幸运地在交战中被摧毁了自动警报系统，因此可以顺利地加速到2.5倍。

综上，罗严塔尔的确是回到了过去。

——“是白帆还是黑帆？”

当他从米达麦亚的婚宴上返回，罗严塔尔清楚地知道，那是他第五次返回过去，也是最后一次。

的确没有时间了。叛军似乎败局已定，无论是内乱还是严阵以待的米达麦亚军，都已预示了这场战争的终结。

而他，身为主帅，在失败即将到来时，所想的并非如何解决困境、面对未来，而是一次次地回溯到过去，以幽灵的身份窃取早已作古的温暖。

那感觉就像自悬崖坠落。在身体撞击地面之前，死之眩晕和生之欢愉让坠落的感觉如此轻盈，如此甜美。他想要一次，一次，再一次。

“加速！”他说。

他知道这是毫无意义的，因为米达麦亚早就告诉过他，只有五次机会。但他还是忍不住去寻找那不可捉摸的第六次，他根本无法抵抗这种坠落的感觉。如果米达麦亚知道了他的想法，一定会义正严辞地表示阻止：为何要尝试注定没有结局的事情？

米达麦亚就是这样的人，但罗严塔尔也是与之相反的那一类人。他品尝失败和死亡，一如胜利和欢愉，如果有选择，他愿意死在追寻的途中。

特里斯坦平稳地加速着，五分钟，十分钟，半小时……但随即它剧烈摇晃起来。特里斯坦被击中了。旗舰内部呈现一种崩塌的趋势，近乎于天旋地转。罗严塔尔想要站直身体，却被倒下的指挥椅压住身体。再然后，一柄断裂的陶瓷杆如宿命般贯穿了他的胸膛。

一小时。

破碎的特里斯坦，第六次穿越了狄拉克之海。

* * *

帝国历480年，伊谢尔伦要塞。

深夜，一个男人。

他长得很高，但似乎已经支撑不住自己的身躯，只能扶着墙，跌跌撞撞地走进一条小巷。他的脚步凌乱，每个脚印上都沾着血，那些血来自于他胸口处的洞。然而他没有去医院或寻求过路行人的帮助，而是固执的走进小巷，巷尾通往著名的“后费沙”酒吧。

酒吧暖色的灯光已经渗透进来，仿佛是对他无声的邀约。然而，男人的脚步越来越慢，他的血浸湿了左半边的整个身体，连靴筒里都积满了血。他伸出的苍白手指从墙壁上滑落，最终垂落在身侧。男人向前走了最后一步，然后被自己绊倒在角落里。

他没能再站起来。

警察很快来了。然后是医生们，但他们来得太迟。

男人被抬上担架，医生拿着手电筒照射他的瞳孔——没有反应。

警察不耐烦地低头想要确认这个倒霉鬼的死亡。他看到被照射的两枚瞳仁，忽然惊骇地往后退了一步，随即狠狠啐了一口：“他妈的，杂种的鸳鸯眼。”

在小巷尽头，二十一岁的米达麦亚中尉正打算抄近路回宿舍。警察粗鲁的言语让他感到不适，因此米达麦亚决定回到酒吧，从前门离开。

他匆匆转身离去，没有意识到那才是他与罗严塔尔的第一次见面。

END

*引用自《狄拉克海上的涟漪》


End file.
